


The Bearer

by Luffymarra



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: Alistair was following a lead on a cure for the taint when he had to take shelter from a storm. The shelter seemed empty and safe. Or was it?
Relationships: Alistair/Tentacles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	The Bearer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [track_04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/gifts).



> Betaed by the awesome Paradigm!

Alistair walked down the dirt path, his eyes scanning the tree line and his hand resting on his sword hilt. He had to be careful., being so close to the Antiva/Tevinter border. Were it not for the fact that Amell had asked him to investigate rumors of a cure for the taint, he would have never agreed to come so far North. Not only did he have to watch out for slavers and possible assassins, but the heat and humidity were almost unbearable. His friend would owe him dearly for this. A part of him wished he had taken up Zevran on his offer to join him. At least then Alistair wouldn’t be out here alone, and he could have someone to complain to about the [miserable heat etc etc], although he suspected the elf would be loving every moment. He jumped when a bright flash of lightning and a crash of thunder jolted him out of his thoughts. 

‘ **_Maker’s breath, how did I miss that storm building?!_ ** ’ Taking off at a run, he headed for the nearby rock face, hoping to find a cave to take shelter in. Pulling his waterproof trape out of his bag, gathered wood on the way, confident that there wouldn’t be any dry wood left for long. Just as the rain began to fall, he spotted a dark impression on the rock face. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, he made a beeline for the cave and managed to enter, barely avoiding the start of the torrent.

Turning his back to the curtain of rain, he laid down the trape and picked up one of the branches. He wrapped a piece of cloth around one end and taking flint and stone to it, quickly made a torch. Looking around the cave, he saw that it wasn’t very deep, and was thankfully empty, besides some bugs, dirt, and debris. He really hadn’t felt like fighting the local wildlife for shelter. He took one end of the trape and pulled it to the back of the cave,using the wood to build a small fire. Once it was burning brightly, he removed his travel bag and sat down. He looked through it, pulled out his meager rations, relaxed back against the cave wall, and slowly ate, staring out into the rain.

“Looks like the rain won’t let up for a while. Guess I’m stuck here for the time being.” Looking around the empty cave he gave another sigh. “Amell was right, I need a partner to keep me company. At least then I’d have someone to talk to. Maybe a Mabari? I think Amell’s was set to have puppies soon.” Realizing that he was still talking to himself, Alistair groaned and let his head fall back against the cave wall. 

Closing his eyes, he listened to the sound of the rain, letting it slowly push him toward sleep. A slithering sound to his right had his eyes snapping open and he quickly looked around the cave. Not seeing anything unusual he settled back again, his hands resting on the ground at his sides and his legs stretched out in front of him. The rain and warmth of the fire had almost put him to sleep one more when the slithering sound came again, and he felt something move across the top of his hand. He jerked his hand in surprise, hitting it against the cave wall and cutting it. Scrambling away from the wall, and holding his injured hand to his chest, he searched around once more, then sighed when he still saw nothing but bugs.

“Honestly, you’d never think I was a trained warrior with the way I’m acting. Jumping at bugs crawling over my hands, and injuring myself to boot. Morrigan would never let me hear the last of it if she were here.” Reaching into his bag again, he pulled out a set of bandages, and after cleaning the cut with some water from his water skin, wrapped it. “Definitely getting a Mabari once I get home. Hopefully some sleep will help my nerves.”

Feeding the fire a few more branches, he pulled out his bedroll and laid it close to the fire, making sure his sword was close to his hand as he crawled into it. Before too long, he fell into darkspawn-filled dreams. Unseen by him, a dark shape quietly emerged to wipe up the few drops of blood that had fallen to the cave floor, before disappearing back into the shadows.

********************************

Later that night, cracks appeared in the wall, revealing a hidden door on its surface. It was pushed outwards,tentacles slithering out of the dark opening toward Alistair. Separating, one crawled towards each of his limbs,while another still moved to hover over his head. His eyes snapped open in shock when they lashed out and wrapped tightly around his arms and legs, holding them immobile. When he opened his mouth with a cry, the fifth one thrust into his mouth and down his throat, releasing a sweet liquid. He quickly lost all control of his body,falling limp in the tentacles’ grasp.The tentacle in his mouth pulled out and he found that he couldn’t even make a sound. All he could do was breathe and blink. He could do nothing when the tentacles holding his limbs moved encircled his body, lifted it, and pulled it through the hidden doorway, before it closed and disappeared behind them.

He didn’t know how long the tentacles were dragging him, pulling him further and further underground, the soft glow deep mushrooms the only light permitting him to see. Finally, the tunnel opened up into a huge chamber, the walls glowing with lyrium vines, waterfalls of lava, and deep mushrooms, lighting up to the ceiling far overhead. He could hear water dripping nearby, and a humming reached his ear. Or was it in his head? He felt drawn to the humming, even more than the song of the taint in his blood. He actually managed to move his head a little, despite the paralysis, as he tried to find the source of the humming. Instead, he heard a low, gurgling laugh. 

‘ _ My, my. You are a strong one to be able to move so soon.’ _ The tentacles moved to hold him in a vertical position, and he slowly lifted his head from where it had rolled against his chest when they had moved him. ‘ _ Yes, you will do nicely. You have everything that my little ones will need. It has been so long since I have found such a strong bearer.’ _

Alistair gaspped when he saw what was in front of him. A large, black creature lay in the middle of a large pool of water. Its body reminded him of a crab’s shell, but a giant, glowing blue eye in its centre blinked and stared at him. Dozens of long, black, tentacles lined the edge of its body, and a large glowing ‘sack’ hung from its back, disappearing deep under the surface of the dark cave water. The tentacles moved again, unwrapping their grasp and moving to hold his arms and legs outspread. He tried to pull his limbs back in, actually managed to curl his hands into fists, drawing on his Templar abilities, when the tentacle forced its way back into his mouth, and filled it with the same sweet-tasting liquid, as another massaged his throat, forcing him to swallow it. His control was gone again, and he could only watch when more tentacles stretched toward him.

‘ _ There now, much better. Now let us be rid of this outer shell. It will only impede my way. _ ’ 

Alistair was unable to stop the tentacles as they undid the straps that held his armor in place and slowly, one piece after another, removed them from his body. Even his tunic and legging didn’t survive, as the tentacles ran under them and ripped them apart, tearing away his small clothes too. Once he was completely bare, the creature moved him so that he hung right about its eye, and Alistair’s face burned red at the way he was openly displayed. 

‘ _ Don’t worry, little bearer, I’ve learned over the many, many, many years of my life that if you are in a certain mindset, the eggs are carried much easier. They come out stronger than ever. _ ’ 

Alistair gasped when the tentacles began to run over his body. They seemed to be searching for the most sensitive places on him. Two quickly wrapped around his nipples and began to twist and tug on them, drawing more gasps and slight shudders from him. He looked at the eye below him, The glow within the eye seemed to be pulsing and it began to hum once more. His eyes began to glaze over and a moan broke free of his throat when he felt a tentacle wrap around his semi-hard cock and start pumping. 

He wiggled while the tentacles continued to pet him, tease his nipples, and stroke his cock, and for a moment the thought of escape crossed his mind…. only for it to be washed away in the pulsing light of the eye under him, and the humming echoing around him. The creature slowly lowered him until all he could see was the pulsating eye, and the humming echoed in his ears.

“N...no, this..th...not right. I...I sho...should…” Alistair broke off when the creature squeezed his nipples and cock, moaning loudly at the pleasure that spiked through him. 

He slowly became a withering, moaning mess as the tentacles not only pleasured his nipples and cock, but found the sensitive areas on his neck, behind his ears, and along the insides of his thighs. 

“Please...I...I need…”

‘ _ I am surprised. You can still form words. You  _ **_are_ ** _ a strong bearer. _ ’

Two of the tentacles parted Alistair’s butt cheeks and a third began to circle his entrance. He gasped and shuddered, trying to press back into it, but the other tentacles held him firm, and he could do nothing while the limb continued to tease his entrance. 

“Pleas—”

It pushed in, and his words were cut off with a loud moan. It went in further and further, pressing down on his sweet spot, drawing a near-constant groan of pleasure from him. It followed by pulling out, until only the tip remained inside, and then it started to thrust into him, hard and fast, a speed quickly matched by the ones on his cock and nipples. Alistair cried out in ecstasy, while his sweet spot was assaulted again and again. His eyes closed in bliss, only for two tentacles to pull them back open, and for his body to be lowered even closer to the eye below him. 

The humming was so loud, it drowned out all thought, while the pulsing of the light changed to match the thrusting of the limb in his ass. Soon his eyes glazed over completely and thought was impossible, soon words began to be mixed with the humming.

‘ _ This is your place, this is your role. _ ’ He felt himself being turned but all he did was cry out in denial when the tentacle in his ass withdrew, only to be silenced by a limb thrusting into his mouth, fucking his throat. ‘ _ You are a bearer. You will bear my eggs. Now and always. That is your purpose now. _ ’ 

Alistair was moved until he could just see the glowing sack in the water, and then a hollow, translucent tube rose from the back of the creature and Alistair began to wiggle, suddenly possessed with a feeling of emptiness, a desire to be filled. He moaned around the limb in his mouth when the tube pushed into him. He could see an egg making it way through the tube and then it was slowly pushing into him. It pressed up hard against his sweet spot and Alistair screamed as a powerful orgasm rocked through him and he began to come. 

The limb in his mouth pulled free and he continued to moan and cry out as egg after egg entered him and the waves of his orgasm seemed to go on and on and on. Finally, the last egg entered him, and his body and cock gave one last jerk before going limp in his bonds. 

The tentacles not holding him gathered together on top of the water and he was gently set down on them. Once he was settled onto his side, he was released, and he could finally look down his body. His nipples were red and puffy, and he was covered in red marks where the tentacles had played with him, but his glazed eyes were focused on where his stomach was gently extended. He moved his hand to run over it, a smile on his face. The smile grew when a tentacle joined his hand in caressing his stomach.

‘ _ What are you? _ ’

“Your bearer. Now and always your bearer.”

‘ _ What is your purpose? _ ’

“To bear your eggs. To make your eggs strong. Always.”

The creature laughed pleased.

‘ _ Very good, my bearer. Now rest. It will take two months for this clutch to grow. I look forward to seeing your stomach grow with them. Once you have birthed them we will start on the next, and then the next. _ ’

“Yes!” Alistair continued to rub his stomach along with the creature, and soon it began to hum loudly again. He found his glazed eyes growing heavier and heavier until he fell asleep into dreams — not of darkspawn and the song of the taint, but of the pulsing light from the creature’s eye and the song that it hummed.


End file.
